


I Hate How Much I Love You

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Happy birthday ya filthy goat man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Lucio's birthday without a masquerade?! It's more likely than you think.





	I Hate How Much I Love You

Lucio hated this. Like, really hated this. Sure, he was glad that Lenore had agreed to save him from The Devil's clutches and bring them both back safe and whole, but this? Being demoted from Count to assistant? This sucks ass. There was a silver lining, however. He was to assist the Court Magician and future Countess consort, Lenore. It was no secret he and Lenore used to be a couple. But then they got the plague... 

Despite everything that happened afterwards, Lucio still couldn't get his mind off the magician. He loved her once. And she loved him. But now, she was with Nadia and he was all but forgotten. Asra, Jules, Valerius, Noddy, Lenore... They wouldn't talk to him anymore. Even the nosy little handmaiden wouldn't give him the time of day. 

Lucio sighed and leaned his body against the wall. He'd been the center of attention all his life and now, he was getting less attention than when he was a ghost! And on his birthday, as well! The first birthday in a very long time where there was no celebration, no attention, not even a stupid piece of cake! 

Lucio pushed himself off the wall and dragged himself to the meeting he was required to attend. The new court was gathered to go over whatever it is they did. Lucio never did this when he was ruler. Lucio zoned out, simply staring at Lenore. 

She's changed so much. When they first met, she was such a desperate thing, willing to do anything to stay by his side. Now, she was stronger, more confident in herself. And hotter than ever. She no longer takes his shit and calls him out when he's being a dick. He can only imagine what she's like in bed now. 

Lenore noticed he was staring and glared at him. A kick under the table brought him out of his daydreaming. Lucio pouted and tried to pay attention, though he didn't see the point. He didn't need to know this crap. He wasn't count anymore. 

After the meeting, Lenore asked him to follow her because she had something for him. 

"Oh? Getting me alone so you can have your wicked way with me? Shame, shame, magician. What would Noddy think? Or is she joining us?" Lucio teased. 

"Would you please act like a normal fucking human being for three seconds?!" Lenore snapped. Lucio's eyebrows shot up. "Look, I'm trying to be nice, even after everything you've done, but every stupid word that comes out of your stupid mouth makes me regret ever saving you!" 

"Everything _I've_ done?! You stole the body that was meant for _me_!" Lucio spit back. 

"That wasn't my conscious decision! _You_ , however, gave me the plague when I wouldn't fuck you anymore! I _died_ because of you! I gave you everything I had and I still meant nothing to you!" Tears fell from Lenore's eyes, which she hastily wiped away. Lucio stayed silent. 

"I thought- I _hoped_ \- that without The Devil's influence, you could be the person I knew you could be. I guess I was wrong." Lenore pulled a small wrapped box from her pocket and slapped it in his hands. "Just take this. Even though you don't deserve it." she said before walking off. 

Lucio stared after her, frozen and slightly embarrassed. When she was out of sight, he carefully unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. Inside was a golden watch. He recognized the brand as one of the most prized watchmakers in the world. They were so rare, even he had never been able to get his hands on one. It even had his name engraved on it. The stupid pit in his stomach made him realize he was feeling... guilty.

"I hate how much I love you." Lucio grumbled under his breath. He had to... apologize, didn't he? He went down the hall in the direction Lenore had disappeared in, looking for the girl he once - _still_ \- loved. God dammit. 


End file.
